


Gdyby

by Ninqe



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendship, non-canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: "To słowo staje się najgorszym z przekleństw znanych Willowi. Mówi o tym wszystkim, co mogło się wydarzyć, o wszystkim, co zaprzepaścił. Prześladuje go na każdym kroku, przypominając o jednej błędnej decyzji, której nigdy już nie zdoła naprawić, jak gdyby kiedykolwiek mógł zapomnieć.
Gdyby."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publikowane już na ff.net, pod nickiem Ninqeaiwe

***

Widzi go za każdym razem, kiedy zamyka oczy. Widzi jego twarz, rozczochrane włosy, w których pojawiało się więcej siwych, niż chciał przyznać, ciemne oczy i jedną brew, uniesioną nie w, jak mu się zdawało na początku, dezaprobacie, ale, co dopiero później nauczył się rozpoznawać, radości. I tak rzadki, niewielki uśmieszek.

Pamięta jego twarz z tych niezliczonych dni wśród lasów Redmont, całą wieczność temu. Nie białą, przepełnioną bólem maskę, którą stała się w tych ostatnich godzinach, ani nie zimną skorupę, pozbawioną wszelkiego wyrazu, którą pokryła obca, zimna ziemia, na drugim końcu królestwa.

Słyszy jego głos, zawsze spokojny i pewny, często sarkastyczny, a czasem ciepły. Głos człowieka, który zawsze wiedział co robić, jak się zachować, człowieka, który zawsze wiedział, jak naprawić szkodę, którą wywołała błędna decyzja jego ucznia. Głos, który teraz zamilkł na zawsze.

Will pamięta Halta, takiego, jakiego znał z tych pięciu cudownych lat w małej, drewnianej chatce, do której trzeba było nosić co rano trzydzieści jeden wiader wody z rzeki, gdzie uczył się strzelać z łuku, rzucać nożem, pozostawać niewidocznym, a także dodawać miodu do kawy. 

I pamięta też doskonale, że to on go zabił.

***

Pamięta, znacznie lepiej, niż to powinno być możliwe po tylu latach, tamtą straszna noc wśród traw. Dogasający ogień, ponure twarze Horace'a i Malcolma, cichutkie, zawodzące rżenie Abelarda, brzmiące, jak płacz małego dziecka. Bladą i nieruchomą twarz jego mentora i poniekąd drugiego ojca. 

I swój własny głos wypowiadający to jedno, znamienne słowo.

Niebieska.

Oddech Halta, coraz płytszy i płytszy, aż zniknął zupełnie. 

I niepokonany, niezniszczalny zwiadowca Halt odszedł. 

A Will pozostał sam.

***

Gdyby wtedy powiedział „biała”! Gdyby pomyślał. Gdyby wybrał inaczej. Gdyby poczekał. Gdyby znalazł inny sposób. 

Gdyby.

To słowo staje się najgorszym z przekleństw znanych Willowi. Mówi o tym wszystkim, co mogło się wydarzyć, o wszystkim, co zaprzepaścił. Prześladuje go na każdym kroku, przypominając o jednej błędnej decyzji, której nigdy już nie zdoła naprawić, jak gdyby kiedykolwiek mógł zapomnieć.

Gdyby.

Crowley, choć pewnie nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ma je w oczach, gdy smutno gratuluje Willowi przydziału do lenna Redmont. 

Kryje się między pozbawionymi humoru żarcikami Gilana, przyczaja w kącikach jego ust, gdy się uśmiecha.

Krzyczy w rozpaczliwym rżeniu Abelarda, kiedy Will odprowadza go do Starego Boba. W końskich oczach widzi niekłamany żal i tęsknotę, a wierzchowiec, choć tak mądry, wciąż rozgląda się na boki, jak gdyby Halt lada chwila miał wyjść zza drzew. I Will nie ma serca powiedzieć „on już nie wróci, koniku”.

Wślizguje się na zaciętą twarz Horace'a, gdy młóci mieczem w treningowej walce, a choć młody zwiadowca tego nie wie, słowa Halta o nim i o Willu odbijają się nieskończonym echem w umyśle rycerza. „Może się okazać, że ci dwaj stanowią przyszłość naszego królestwa”. Jeśli tak miałoby się stać Horace będzie gotów.

Wkradło się nawet w twarz króla Duncana, przesłoniętą dłońmi, gdy Will skończył swój raport.

Lady Pauline zdaje się tak samo miła, jak zawsze, jednak głos ma przygaszony, a Will boi się spojrzeć w jej oczy, lękając się i tam ujrzeć znajome „gdyby”.

Ale w szarych oczach Lady Pauline smutek nie zostawił już miejsca na żadne wyrzuty.

***

Mijają lata, a Will wciąż łapie się na tym, że wchodzi do chatki Hal... nie teraz jest to już jego, Willa, chatka, chce zawołać „Halt, wróciłem” i usłyszeć mrukliwą odpowiedź ponurego mistrza, że słychać go było z kilometra. 

Mijają lata, a Will wciąż zaczyna rozwiązywanie problem od słów „co Halt zrobiłby na moim miejscu”. 

Mijają lata, a wielu ze starszych zwiadowców, którzy pamiętają jeszcze mrukliwego kolegę, szepce między sobą, że uczeń dorównał swemu mistrzowi, a nawet go przerósł. 

Ale Will nie może powstrzymać myśli, że Halt z pewnością poradziłby sobie lepiej.

***

Chociaż mijają lata sny Willa wcale nie chcą odejść. Kładąc się wieczorem do łóżka zwiadowca wie, że czeka go jedna z trzech wersji snów, każda gorsza od poprzedniej.

Czasami śnią mu się koszmary.

Znowu jest na sypiącej się wieży w Arydzkiej Maashavie. Kat unosi nad głowę miecz, a oparty o pieniek klęczy Halt. Halt, którego nie może zawieść, za żadną cenę. Will wypuszcza śmiercionośną strzałę...  
I ostry niczym brzytwa grot chybia. Szloch Evanlyn słychać nawet na wieży, po twarzy Gilana spływają łzy. A głowa Halta wolno toczy się po deskach szafotu... Krzyk Willa niknie w tryumfalnym ryku tłumu... 

Koszmary nie są wcale najgorsze. Budzi się po nich mokry od potu, z sercem bijącym o wiele za szybko, ale nie jest to nic, czego nie może ukoić kojąco znajomy, chłodny ciężar saksy w dłoni i odgłos ciężkiego ostrza wbijającego się w drewno. Ściany w dawnej chatce Halta, a teraz Willa są pełne głębokich rys.

Częściej śnią mu się z pozoru zwykłe sny, o tym, co było. 

Stoi na strzelnicy, a spokojny głos Halta tłumaczy mu, w jaki sposób naciągać cięciwę łuku. Patrzy na swego mentora z wyrzutem, trzymając się za ramię, obolałe od uderzenia cięciwy. Znów jest w skandyjskiej puszczy setki mil od Araluenu, ale teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze, bowiem przecież jest tu Halt, a o na pewno bezpiecznie doprowadzi ich do domu. Znów jest wśród traw w ich obozie, ścigając Tennysona, i wypowiada to jedno, jedyne słowo, wyrok śmierci Halta- niebieski. 

Po tych snach budzi się ze łzami na policzkach, i okropnym uczuciem pustki, ale i tak to nie te sny są najgorsze.

Najgorsze są sny, w których widzi to, co mogło być.

Mała dziewczynka o brązowych włosach Willa i szarych oczach Alyss skrada się do całkiem już siwego Halta. Will widzi , jak zwiadowca uśmiecha się do siebie i udaje, że podskakuje zaskoczony, gdy mała dotyka jego ramienia, a potem niespodziewanie unosi ją w górę i mocno przyciska do piersi. 

Blondwłosy chłopiec o żywych, brązowych oczach przyjmuje z rąk Gilana brązowy Liść Dębu. Siwiutki Halt stoi obok i uśmiecha się szeroko.

Halt obejmuje ramieniem Lady Pauline, drugą dłoń splatając z dłonią kurierki i kładąc obie na lekko zaokrąglonym brzuchu żony. Na twarzach obojga malują się uśmiechy.

Halt, z twarzą rozjaśnioną promiennym uśmiechem trzyma w ramionach zawiniątko. Chłopiec ma czarne oczy swego ojca, a choć włosów jeszcze nie widać, coś mówi Willowi, że też będą kruczoczarne. 

Ten sam chłopiec kilka lat później, z pomocą ojca uczy się prawidłowo naciągać mały łuczek. Włosy ma lśniące i lekko falowane, czarne jak heban, a równie ciemne oczy błyszczą radością życia. 

Jeszcze później, gdy włosy Halta są już białe, a twarz pomarszczona, ze łzami dumy w oczach obejmuje równie siwą Lady Pauline, patrząc, jak ich mały, dorosły synek otrzymuje z rąk swego mistrza, Gilana, srebrną odznakę wyszkolonego zwiadowcy.

Gdy Will budzi się z takiego snu rzadko kiedy udaje mu się zasnąć ponownie. A kiedy następnego dnia ktoś pyta o jego zaczerwienione oczy, odpowiada, że to z przepracowania.

***

Lata przemijają, przemijają też ludzie, ale wspomnienia nie chcą odpuścić. 

I kiedy Will, z siwymi włosami wchodzi do chatki Halta, raz po raz spoglądając na złoty Liść Dębu na swojej szyi, nadal z trudem powstrzymuje okrzyk „Halt, wróciłem”


End file.
